Blood Bandits
by ImperialBattleMantle
Summary: The Fallen Eldar has taken over most of Bravo Teams Systems Including the Sub-Aurelia Sector which is the Homeworlds to the Blood Ravens and the now famous Blood Bandits. These Chapters are now fighting just to keep their Chapters alive but the Fallen Eldar haven't made landfall on Meridian just yet as they have to Locate a disruption Matrix on Calderis to disable the energy shield


The Blood Bandits

Prologue

The Fallen Eldar has taken over most of Bravo Teams Systems Including the Sub-Aurelia Sector which is the Homeworlds to the Blood Ravens and the now famous Blood Bandits. These Chapters are now fighting just to keep their Chapters alive but the Fallen Eldar haven't made landfall on Meridian just yet as they have to Locate a disruption Matrix on Calderis to disable the energy shield that can vaporize they troops due to their total Heresy.

Chapter 1

Blood Bandits

Now a new Heresy has opened up with the Fallen Eldar's heresy towards my team after my supposed death, and if the Blood Bandits do fall then all of my relics and all of the Space Marines will fall. But without a doubt the Sisters of Battle will be on Calderis to protect the Disruption Matrix there and give the Blood Bandits time to evacuate everyone to Terra through the Alaitoc Webway Gates and setup a base next to my Monastery Stronghold were the other members of Bravo Team have setup their bases and setup a very strong stronghold in Kilmarnock. With all of Bravo team in Kilmarnock Ulerdict Battlemantle has ordered for all Space Marine Chapters to Fall back to Terra and setup a support base in front of my base to protect my stronghold so that she can build a weapon to eliminate the Fallen Eldar for good.

Chapter 2

Secret Resurrection

Beneath the ground in an Ancient Laboratory, where I am being resurrected by a device made by Techmarine Martellus that can resurrect anyone within a few hours and I have been resurrected and I am now recovering, but I have been given an Immortality serum and I have just learned that I am Ulerdict Battlemantle's secret weapon, as I have an instant urge to eliminate all traitors, discovered or undiscovered and rebuild my Perfect Universe. With my secret resurrection I can help my team with their battles and… Just then an apothecary came in and said, "Not with your injuries my Lord. Now you should just rest," Ok you know what's best for a Battle Brother like me.

Chapter 3

Push the Enemy

Now back to the main battle. Ulerdict Battlemantle has pushed the Heretical Marines back towards their main base and setup several forward bases to try and slow another Heretical Marine advance into my Stronghold and disturb my recovery and destroy my base and eliminate my Chapter and destroy the Blood Bandits forever. I have fully recovered and I am now preparing myself for battle, I have deployed several Commando Squads to help Ulerdict Battlemantle in the defence of Earth (as Earth is the planet of where my Chapter was born) and as my troops rain from the sky and exit their drop pods I could feel the Fallen Eldar's fear knowing that their day of reckoning has arrived. I have now emerged from the ancient lab and out of my Fortress Monastery (the lab was underneath my stronghold meaning I could be resurrected after every defeat, if there was any) and my Chapter's Flagship have arrived from a diplomatic mission to ask for reinforcements from the Sisters of Battle.

Chapter 4

Ancient Machine

In the very same lab that I was resurrected from, lay weapons with unimaginable power, one weapon being a massive demonhammer said to have been used in the Horus Heresy, another weapon found was a superheated plasma pistol, experimental but very powerful (I plan to use it on the Fallen Eldars Farseer). Another weapon was a remote, but not any ordinary remote, but it opens up a secret door in the cliff behind my stronghold, the door is 50ft tall and 26M long, and inside it was a legendary battle titan from the Horus Heresy. So my base has been built on top of a Horus Heresy Battle Lab and a Manufactorum, which would explain why the cliffs around my base are already battle scared and the old turrets at the front of my base are more powerful than the default heavy bolters that I was issued with. But the lab and the Manufactorum had the symbols of my Bravo Team. Is this the remains of an ancient base that was forgotten or was Bravo Team already a Space Marine Chapter that I had recreated? If I had recreated Bravo Team and built my base up in this location, then maybe my ancestors had created the original Bravo Team and constructed this Battle Lab and Manufactorum. The Battle Titan inside the Manufactorum was called Invictus, but the Battle Titan isn't Bravo Team made, it is Off-world made. But this isn't a forge world; the Titan was originally built on the forge world of Graia. But I also believe that we can use this Battle Titan against the Fallen Eldar and destroy their base defences, leaving their base defenceless.

Chapter 5

Immortality

With my resurrection I have achieved immortality, I only found this out when the Eldar Avatar of Khaine swipes his massive sword at me and knocks my battle group out of the way, but the Avatar couldn't hurt me, as when it struck me with its sword I survived with no injuries and I was able to eliminate the Daemon before It reached my base and discover the Titan. My immortality has already proved its usefulness by allowing me to destroy the foul daemon, unscathed. Immortality has its down sides; you live forever, you will see your friends die and the Tyrinnads would be able to be Invincible if they got a bite of my flesh. My friends aren't immortal, but I think that if they had the same serum inside me, then they would become immortal. But the serum is made by the Eldar witches.

Chapter 6

A Violent Return

Now is time for me to rise like a phoenix from the ashes and strike back at the Eldar witches and destroy these traitors once and for all. I waited for the right moment to strike, so I ordered for a counter attack to be made so in between it all I shall arrive in a drop pod from the Battle barge Litiny of Fury and I will be joined by my team; Canoness Katisma, Inquisitor Gabriel, Blood Bandits Force Commander Ulerdict Battlemantle, Blood Ravens own Gabriel Angelous and me Force Commander Titus. We have gained new members as we have lost old ones; Warboss Gorgutz was defeated by the Fallen Eldar, Inquisitor Gabriel is another of my apprentices but he is a skilled psyker and a skilled enginseer. Now is time for the Counter Attack to start, me and my team are already on the Litiny of Fury awaiting for Techmaine Martellus to signal us down. We waited for about half an hour and then we were called, as our drop pod rocketed down from orbit we made a new warcry; "I know no fear as I am fear incarnate". This is to be our last warcry if we are to be defeated. We are about to touchdown when the Eldar Farseer pointed us out and our drop pod landed 1 mile away from the designated landing point. We emerged from the drop pod and we decided to flank the Eldar base and Inquisitor Gabriel built another base at our location so we can now have another army attacking their defenceless rear flank. I had an Idea for us to go in first as with my immortality I can revive anyone if they are incapacited. We attacked just as our main forces had broken their 1st line of defence, so we were able to sneak in undetected. Now that we are inside of the Base we can now start ripping this place apart, I had ordered that the battle titan is used in the attack on their defences as nothing can destroy a battle titan that had been through as much as it had on Garia. But as the main army grew closer we had begun our attack by destroying all of the Webway Assemblies in the area and destroyed half of the base by time our forces got to us, the only thing to do now is to kill the Fallen Eldar's Farseer and liberate what they have taken form us. Now is the time that I deployed the new weapons that had been left behind by the old Bravo Team. I used the Daemon hammer on the stronger units that the Eldar witches threw at us, and I used the Superheated Plasma pistol on the Fallen Eldar Farseer. As I stood over the destroyed base I saw the Farseer trying to retreat to what looks like a Chaos base.

Chapter 7

Chaos Rises

A Chaos Base on Terra means that my Time Machine was used again, but I thought that I had destroyed the Machine before I was killed by Sindri Myr. But this time previous slayed enemies have emerged from the dreaded machine and they all shall fall again. With the return of these old and past enemies I can see that the Immortality Serum will be a little bit harder to get. With the abandoned Alaitoc Webways around my base I believe that I will be able to hide my base from enemy Chaos Marines when they arrive at my base, but I have more than Bolter Turrets protecting my base. I have Eldar weapon platforms left behind and Captured after the defeated Fallen Eldar retreated towards the Chaos Base. I have been able to gain support from the 1st Kavaruan Regiment, these Imperial Guardsmen have defended Kaurava since I had given it over to The God Emperor after I had turned from Chaos and Became a Force Commander of the Best and Strongest Space Marine Chapter. The Imperial Guard has brought their Basilisk heavy Artillery and their Leman Russ Tanks to fend off the Chaos armour. As well as my own heavy armour that I have fully upgraded, and I have Prisim Towers on the Cliffs ready to dispatch enemy infantry and other enemy armour.

Chapter 8

Immortality Serum

The Immortality Serum is made by the Craftworld Ulthwé of which I have called for their assistance and they sent me thirteen-thousand vials of the serum. So I will now be able to turn my entire team and my army into Immortal Soldiers and we will be able to finally bring peace to the universe and settle this pointless war. But we were also sent the serum recipe so we can create more if needed.

Chapter 9

Fall of the Fallen Eldar

Now is the time that we prepare for what is inevitable. I have just been told that the Chaos Legion the Chosen of Nemeroth has arrived on terra and to bring the Chaos Alpha legion under the commander of Firaeveus Carron, who I thought I had killed on Kaurava IV, has just been resurrected to fight with Lord Nemeroth and Eliphas the Inheritor (Commander of the World Eaters). These Chaos Lords that I have previously defeated have returned to try and defeat me once more. I have rallied my troops and now it is the time to attack these once defeated pawns of Chaos and restore hope to this unbalanced universe. We have started our attack and we are now pushing our way through the Fallen Eldars main base before we attack the Chaos Legions. As we fight the Eldar witches I could see a flash in the sky when dozens of drop pods land inside the Eldars base and inside each one was a squad of Bravo Team Commandos, each one equipped with two plasma Pistols and two Chainswords. Each squad is capable of taking down thirty Ork bases before the need to retreat. So they should be instrumental in destroying the raiment of the Eldar Bases while I concentrated on killing the Fallen Eldar Farseer. I have just engaged the Eldar Farseer in hand-to-hand combat and luckily I am able to evade all of her attacks and defeat her. As the Fallen Eldar Farseer was knocked down I raised my Daemon hammer and I executed the witch before she could teleport away.

Chapter 10

Lord Nemeroth

Lord Nemeroth only came to Terra to try and redeem himself after his defeat on Garia, and his Chaos Legion known as the Chosen of Nemeroth and he isn't alone. He has summoned Eliphas the Inheritor to bring the World Eaters to Terra and build a portal that would allow the Alpha Legion of Chaos to come to Terra unnoticed. I knew about this portal as it is the exact portal that was on Kronus. As I prepared for the battle against Nemroth and Eliphas, I heard a loud explosion coming from a far and I could feel the Alpha Legion of Chaos come through the portal and an old nemesis emerged from that portal. Firaeveus Carron had arrived on Terra and I now know that I need to evacuate the civilian population to another world, which I think would have to be a few secret Space Cities that I had created in the event of Terra being invaded. These Space Cities are equipped with the best defences (some of which I use for my base defence) in the universe. They have a total capacity of 2.6 million people on each Space City. As I am the only Chapter Master in the region, I have ordered a complete evacuation of Terra and complete annihilation of all traitor legions of Chaos.

Chapter 11

Battle of Terra

I knew this Battle would come, I just didn't know when, which is why I had the Space Cities built and my defences ready. My heretical Marines have been disbanded but I still have the means to create a chaos base if necessary and call forth on an old enemy for reinforcements. The Battle grows closer with more of Nemeroth's Unholy Army arriving through the warp and the foul armies of chaos flooding through that dammed portal.

Chapter 12

Back home 50 years after the war

I know what you're thinking I am leaving this book on a cliff-hanger. Which is true. As my final book shows that wars never end, no matter what happens. So I have more time to think about the great battle against good and evil, humanity verses Chaos. Which by all means this book will be criticized for what it is, but is written by someone with little time on his hands with exams and studying, but he has written three books so far. These books were just a hobby.

Diary Entries

19 September 40500 Force Commander Titus

This war will be the bane of mankind. As more than half of the universe is just fighting, only to survive. His is why Bravo Team was created to end all these dreaded wars. I now have more than one enemy to think about. This war will never end.

21 April 40456 Canoness Katisma

I knew Titus for Millennia and a half, and he has more than proven himself in battle. I knew about this upcoming war with the Fallen Eldar, I knew of their Heresy towards Titus. I didn't believe the death of Titus one single bit but I already knew that it was real.

19 August 40478 Techmarine Martellus

The Machine I used to Revive Lord Titus had parts of his old Time Machine in it. This is why I was able to; resurrect him without turning him into a dreadnought battle walker.

19 August 2019 Alexander Garfitt

The Blood Bandits Book took longer than I had anticipated to write as I had took a break from book writing to focus of my exams


End file.
